White Picket Fences and Homemade Goodies
by AllInMyStories
Summary: Just a little something from the season four episode "Couple's Therapy." Just something that I've wanted to see happen on this show for awhile. Hope you enjoy! R&R! Ch 2 up; Finished!
1. Sunset

Author Notes: This is my first Reba story. I'm so excited to see who reads/who doesn't, who likes/who doesn't. I hope it's all positive and you people are just happy that I finally posted something.

Dedication: To Maggie, for inspiring me to write this.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the person who owns them...and that person isn't me.

Spoilers: Episode "Couple's Therapy" from season 4. It's where Brock and BJ realize that Reba is one of their main problems and so their therapist asks to talk with Reba and he asks her and Brock if they still have feelings for each other.

>>Beginning

"I don't want to come home and find my husband fixing my sink!" Reba said forcefully.

"Don't you mean your ex-husband?" The therapist asked.

"Ok...ha ha ha, point for you."

"For a woman who's moved so far past 'on' that a pretty strange slip."

"Not so strange when he's practically living at my house!" Reba said defensively.

"Yeah, to be with the kids." Brock said.

"There not the only ones living there."

"Well, I didn't know it was such a big deal!"

"How could you not know?! You think I like setting an extra place at the dinner table or being a fourth for pictionary and having to watch you victory dance because I got stuck with Jake!"

"I thought we were getting along great." He said, confused.

"We were."

"Then what's the problem?"

"That's the problem!" She yelled and there was a pause, as Reba slowly filled her lungs back up.

"Go on." Dr. Morgan said quietly.

Reba looked from him to Brock. "I don't want to get along that well. Not after you told me you made a mistake when you left me."

"You told me that door was closed."

"There shouldn't even be a door. There should be a brick wall with a big old fence around it! Whatever it takes to keep you out of my living room so I don't have to think about what it was that made it so good." Reba's voice got quieter.

"Oh." Brock mumbled.

"I hate to tell you this Reba, but open or closed there will always be a door there whether Brock and Barbra Jean get back together or not."

Reba looked from him to Brock and was close to tears. "You know what, I just want to get out of here." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"One last question." Dr. Morgan said, stopping her. There was a pause. "Do you two still love each other?"

Reba stood in the doorway dumbfounded. Brock looked at her. She got lost in his eyes, something that hadn't happened to her in so long. Butterflies filled her stomach and she swallowed past the lump in her throat. The therapist stood in the background but neither of them noticed. He was merely just an outline. Just something that sparked their continuously deep stare at each other.

"Oh, hey Reba." A familiar, once annoying voice sounded and made her detatch her stare.

"Barbra Jean." She said uneasily. Reba looked back at Dr. Morgan and then at Brock. Her mouth was slightly open, still in somewhat shock from the question. Brock looked at her with those eyes of his. Once again, she got lost, not knowing what to say. She had hidden her true feelings all these years and she just had the chance to express them but now it was too late. His wife was there, the girl he left her for. The woman he belonged to now.

"I have to go." She said sadly, tearing up, and broke her stare again.

"Reba." Brock said and stood up, but it was too late. Reba was out the door. She was gone. He paused a minute and then looked at Dr. Morgan. He nodded, knowing what his patient was thinking. Brock looked at Barbra Jean. "I'm sorry." He said and ran out the door.

He got to the parking lot where he saw Reba starting her car.

"Reba!" He called and ran to her vehicle. She was pulling away. "Reba!" He said again. She looked out her window and saw him. He was chasing after her. She had wanted him to do this since she had kicked him out so long ago. And then she would stop and fall into his arms and they would be together again. Now, all she could think of doing was to keep driving.

She arrived at her house, in tears, and walked into the kitchen where her oldest daughter, Cheyenne was reading a magazine. Cheyenne didn't bother to look up to see her mother.

"Mom, I have to go run some errands later, do you mind watching Elizabeth? She's fast asleep and should stay-" Cheyenne looked up. Reba was wiping away her tears with a dish towel. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Reba said, hiding it.

"Did you just come from Dad's therapist? I...well, what happened..." She asked, concerned.

Reba shook her head and threw the dish towel down on the counter. "Your father..."

"Reba!" A man's voice called from the front door. Brock appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later.

"What are you doing here?!" Reba said, in shock.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He said, out of breath.

"What?"

"I'm just gonna go check on Elizabeth." Cheyenne said and jolted out of the room.

"I'm not letting it end like this."

"When is it ever going to end Brock?" She said, starting to cry again.

"I still love you Reba." He admitted.

"YOU BROKE MY HEART!!!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. There was silence. This was her chance to say it all. This was her chance to just lay it all out on the table, to let him hear what he needed to hear. "You lied to me, you cheated on me, you left me."

"You kicked me out!"

"That's not the point!!!" She yelled back. "You hurt me. And these past couple of weeks you've been hanging around here like it used to be. I don't want it to be like it used to be!!"

"Why not?" Brock questioned.

"Because! I'm afraid ok!"

He looked at her in silence. Both their faces were blood red and he was almost in tears, like her.

"You're afraid that if things go back to normal then I'll hurt you again, is that it?"

Reba looked at him, in those big eyes of his. The eyes she fell in love with all that time ago.

She shook it off. "This is ridiculous." She said. "This can't happen Brock. You are married to Barbra Jean. You have a child with her. I told you that if you walked out that door, it wouldn't be open for when you wanted to come back."

"Reba, I made a mistake."

"Well it was a big mistake! A really big one!! And I don't think it's worth forgiving." She lied.

"Is that how you really feel?"

Reba was silent. They looked at each other for a long time, both in tears, and then someone walked in the back door to the kitchen. It was BJ.

"What was that about Brock?" She asked. Then she realized that she was interrupting something, again. Her newly found friend, Reba, was in tears and so was her husband. "What's going on?"

"Barbra Jean, you and I need to talk." Brock said. "I mean, really talk."

"Ok." She said uneasily, not sure of what was to come.

Brock turned to Reba. "I'm fixing my mistakes." He said and headed out of the door, BJ following him.

----------

Reba sat on the front porch, on the glider and stayed there. She was supposed to be fixing dinner for her family but she didn't want to move. She was looking at the sunset and how beautiful it was. She wondered how something could be so continuously amazing. How could something rise and set everyday without question? How could it not fall apart? Because the world depended on it. Just like her used to be marriage. Her world had depended on Brock and her family. It was rising and setting along the lines of 'white picket fences and homemade goodies'. Everything had been perfect....until it all came crashing down. Now the question the sun be restored, and save her world?

>>End

Author: Hey!!! How'd ya like the first chapter? There will be more, I promise! Review!!


	2. Sunrise

Author Notes: Hey! Here's the rest of the Reba fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue!

>>Beginning

Reba sat on the same glider as the previous day, thinking, as she watched the sun rise over the dry plains of Texas. There were houses all around and people in their middle ages crawling out of their front doors, coffee in one hand, to get the freshly-thrown-onto-their-driveway newspapers. She ignored them. Her thought consumed her. Brock, her kids, and then there was Barbra Jean. When her husband had first left her, she had blamed BJ. She had called BJ "the other woman". Now, she saw herself as that. If Brock was thinking of leaving his wife to be with Reba, then that made her "the other woman" whether Brock and her had slept together, had a kiss, or anything. She was taking him away from Barbra Jean and the thought of it disgusted her. Yeah, she didn't like Barbra Jean. The woman was annoying and loud, and had it deep within her to steal somebody else's husband but Reba also saw the woman as a friend. She saw her as a dumb but kind person that was innocent of all of this.

"No." She kept telling herself. "She's not innocent." Brock had cheated on Reba with _her_ and it was _her_ who got pregnant, making Brock leave Reba. Now the roles were reversed and she just didn't know what to do.

"Reba?" A gentle voice said from the front yard. It broke her concentration on her thoughts and made her look up at the person calling her. It was Brock. He walked closer towards her and they were silent. "Can I sit down?"

She nodded, and went back to staring at the sunrise. Once again, they were silent for awhile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked suddenly.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Well, I'm listening. Go ahead." Her voice was dull and sounded as if she had stayed up all night tossing and turning in her bed, which she did.

"I left Barbra Jean." He started.

The words consumed her and her mouth slightly dropped at the news, yet she still kept her gaze at the sun.

"It's different this time. BJ and I just weren't working out. I realized something that I should have realized before anything with her ever happened."

Reba was silent, not sure of how to react to his statement.

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm here telling you this and what I'm getting at. Well, that's what I'm getting at. I know you Reba. I know you better than I know myself sometimes. And you know me to. It comes from our past. From our relationship. We share so much Reba and I realized that I was an idiot for jeopardizing that." He paused.

Reba's slightly open mouth returned to shut, but it was also quivering. Here he was, admitting his feelings, something that she had wanted him to do for so long and all she could do was sit there, in silence, taking in what he's saying.

"When we were in that therapist's office, some pretty built up emotions came out. From you, from me. And...." He hesitated. "When he asked us if we still loved each other...I just...I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to give the wrong answer. Reba, you are a very independent and loving person and I know that you don't want to hurt Barbra Jean but I also know that deep down, you want..._us_...back."

"You're right." She said, her eyes watering. "I don't want to hurt Barbra Jean because no matter how I feel about _us_, I'm not going to be part of making her feel what I felt that day you left Brock."

"Reba..."

"Listen to me. You do know me, very well. And I know you to. But, you didn't just jeopardize that, you destroyed it. You should have known me the day you cheated on me. You should have known that it would hurt me the way it did and that it would hurt our family. Brock, I loved you for more than half of my life...."

"But..."

"You need to square things away with BJ first."

"I already did Reba. That's why I'm here."

"What?" She asked.

"I had a really...really long talk with Barbra Jean. Yes, it hurt her. Yes, it hurt me. But it's done and we both think that it was the right thing to do."

"Barbra Jean agrees? Did you mention..._us_?"

He shook his head. "I did. It was actually very open and...adult."

"Adult?"

"You know BJ...."

"Yeah, I do. Despite the fact that I didn't want to know her. That's what I'm wondering about Brock. Barbra Jean, I hate to say it, is my friend. She's...deep down...a sweet person and I hate hurting sweet people!"

"You're not hurting her Reba, I am." He confessed. "I talked to her about that. I told her that my feelings towards her as of now had nothing to do with you."

"Do they?"

"No, I told you that BJ and I just weren't working. It's between me and her. You have nothing to do with it, except the fact that......I want to be with you Reba. I realize now that I made a HUGE mistake with what I did, and I honestly pray to God that you forgive me for it."

Reba's built up tears poured. "I don't now Brock." She said, looking into his eyes. "I just don't know."

He looked at her, with the expression of hope on his face. "I love you." He said, trying to convince her and placed his hand on her face. Reba didn't resist. She couldn't. There was too much emotion consuming her and she knew that if she pulled away she would regret it. But she also wondered if she would regret kissing him. Getting involved with him...again. His eyes locked on hers and neither of them broke the stare. He licked his lips and leaned towards her face. She leaned in return and once their faces where centimeters apart and she could feel his warm breath on her own lips, she closed her eyes. Then she felt it. The comforting sensation of his lips. They massaged hers and it lasted for a long time, but once they broke, she wanted more. And she could tell that he did to.

"I love you to." She whispered, unsure of whether she should have said that or not. Brock and Reba turned towards the now fully sunrise and didn't look at each other. They kept silent and didn't move much. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of neighbors, early birds, and the other persons slow, deep breaths.

The front door opened and Cheyenne's head popped out. "Mom?........Dad?"

"Yeah." They said in unison and looked at their oldest child.

"Kyra called, she's coming over for breakfast."

"Oh, I better get to making that." Reba responded as Cheyenne went back inside.

She stood up from the glider and Brock copied her move. "I should...." She pointed inside.

"Yeah, umm...I've got some work to catch up on..."

"Ok." They looked at each other as Reba started backing up towards the door, and Brock started backing up off the porch. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya." He responded and waited for her to disappear inside before leaving.

----------

A week passed by slowly before Brock showed his face again. He figured he needed to give himself and Reba time to think. Time to process where they stood in a relationship and how it would affect everybody. He had set up an appointment with his lawyer that morning....to file for divorce and now he was on his way to Reba's house to confirm the news.

Van was in town and him, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth had gone out for the day and Jake had gone to a friend's house so Reba had decided to drink two cups of coffee instead of just one and then take a long, hot bubble bath to calm her nerves. It was a Saturday, six days since the kiss she had shared with her ex-husband, and she had been thinking of nothing else since. She wasn't sure what it had meant or what she was thinking when she told Brock she still loved him.

"I was thinking the truth." She said to herself, then looked around the bathroom, expecting someone to pop out of the shadows from having heard her. She then moved to put her headphones on and listen to the cd player next to the bathroom. Her choice this time was classical. She needed something to relax her.

Brock pulled into the driveway and quickly walked to the front door. His hand reached for the doorknob to open it but he stopped himself and instead rang the doorbell with his index finger. No answer. He looked around, noticing that Reba's car was in the driveway and that she must be there but maybe she just didn't hear the doorbell. He rang again. Still no answer. Next thing he knew, he was opening the unlocked door and looking around.

"Reba?" He called into the silence of what used to be his home to. He looked up the stairs, thinking maybe that she was in her bedroom. His feet glided him up the curved stairs before he knew it, and he was at her door in a few seconds. "Reba?" He called again. There was still no answer. Then he heard it, a soft familiar voice lightly carrying a tune through another door. It was the bathroom. "Reba?" He said more gentle this time. Slowly he walked toward the partially opened door and saw her. She was laying in the bathtub, her hair pulled back into somewhat of a twist, her headphones on, and bubbles covering her tan slender body. He hesitated on whether he should interrupt her or not. Since none of her body except her neck and head could be seen because of the many soapy bubbles, he stepped into the bathroom, loudly knocking on the door.

Reba looked his way at the unexpected noise and slightly screamed, pulling the headphones off her head. "Brock!!"

"Just thought I'd let you know I was here." He said, in a laugh. Then he pointed to the door. "I'll be waiting out there."

Her mouth was open in slight shock but she shut it back and waited him to shut the door behind him so she could get out of the water. When she walked out of the bathroom she was wearing only a towel and she still had soap on her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I didn't think the partially naked thing would happen but hey, it's a bonus."

"That's not funny." She said but then giggled as she moved into her closet to get her robe. His eyes followed her to the closet and when she dropped the towel, he could only see a small part of her back and leg. Reba came back out of the closet with her robe on. She was tying it as she came out, and didn't notice that Brock was staring at the slightly open part of it on her chest that showed some of her skin. "Now...what did yo-" She looked up in mid-sentence and noticed he wasn't listening. "Brock?" She called. He broke his stare and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah."

"What did you want?"

"I told you already. I wanted to see you."

"Is there a specific reason?"

"Not really." He answered with a smile. Reba didn't quite know how to take his statement so she just moved slowly towards the door and started down the hallway to the stairs. He followed her. "How has your week been?" He asked, on their way downstairs.

"Fine." She said. "I've done a lot of thinking." When she reached the bottom, she stopped.

"About?"

"_Us._"

"_Us?_"

A sigh emerged from her. "Yep." She said and started towards the couch, where she sat down, crossing her legs and unconsciously letting the robe open slightly more.

"Before you say anything, I filed for divorce this morning."

Reba looked at him, not sure of how to respond. She kept quiet.

"You don't have to say 'I'm so sorry.' or anything. It's about time I fixed some things in my life and I needed to start with Barbra Jean."

"I know you did." She said.

"So, what were you thinking?"

"That I love you." She said quickly before thinking.

"Really?" He said and smiled, sitting down next to her.

"I mean....uh..." She stuttered. 'Crap! Did I just say that to him again?! Was that me?!' She thought. "Brock....."

He put up his hand. "I know what you're thinking. We need to take it slow."

She nodded and looked into his eyes. "Slow..." She agreed. Without knowing, Reba moved closer to him on the couch. It was only seconds before they had moved in to kiss, and then it became more. Reba tasted his lips deeper as he slowly positioned himself on top of her. Her robe slid off the side of couch, revealing her leg. Brock slowly gripped his hands around her hips and moved her closer to him. They both moaned lightly, forgetting about all possibilities or 'what ifs', as Brock slid the rest of her robe off and continued.

----------

Reba looked over at the clock from her position on the couch, under Brock. They had been together and the feeling had been so amazing to her but now she realized it was afternoon.

"Jake should be home soon." She said quietly.

Brock slightly grunted, and started kissing her neck. She smiled but then lifted his head from her neck..

"I mean it. You need to go." She ordered, pushing him off of her and grabbing her robe to put it back on. Once she was clothed, she walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. She returned with a Snapple in her hand and noticed he had gotten dressed.

They didn't say anything as he gather his things and walked to the door. She followed him.

"I-" They said together then stopped and smiled.

"I'll call you." He said.

"Will you?" She asked, seeking the truth.

He nodded. "It's different this time, I swear to you."

Reba just kept the same expression on her face as he kissed her cheek and left her house. Once he was out of sight she leaned against the door, drink still in hand, and closed her eyes remembering what her and Brock had done in the past hour or two. It made her smile but then it made her frown at how fast they had taken things. Was she supposed to just pick up from there? Just like that? Were they together again? Just like that? Or was this another weak moment they had taken to far? Was it something that would only be brought up in deep conversations between her and him in the future? Were her and Brock going to even have deep conversations in the future? All she knew that she has his word that he will call.....but will he really, she pondered.

"Yes." She told herself. "He will." A smile formed on her face. Maybe things will go back to the way they were. Her white picket fence had fallen down once and if it had a chance to be built again, she would take that chance. She would follow her heart and do anything to get her family back together again.

>>End

Short, short, I know....but it's cute. You gotta admit that much. Review, I hope you liked this story. For those Strong Medicine fans, look forward to Chaos At Rittenhouse The Sequel, Taken: Mix between Missing and SM, and a Christmas fic with Les. "Focker out!" Lol, loved that movie!


End file.
